


Sam & Jack - Silence

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

([I've been trying out a new Photoshop tutorial](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/82168-Artwork-for-All-challenges-graphics-tutorials?p=14552257&viewfull=1#post14552257))


End file.
